creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Illusion oder Realität Kapitel 3
Kapitel 1 Kapitel 2 Kapitel 3 Ich schlage meine Augen auf und werde sofort geblendet. Ich höre die Vögel zwitschern. Alles ist ruhig. ,,Schon Morgen?", flüster ich. ,,Morgen, Frau Dipner, haben sie Beschwerden? ", fragt mich der Arzt, der mir erst jetzt aufgefallen ist. ,,N..Nein...", sage ich kleinlaut. ,,Natürlich nicht, aber das sind wir ja gewohnt." Ich blicke ihn an ...Er hat seinen freundlichen Ausdruck verloren. Nach und nach finde ich... Nein wir, dass ich Ruhe brauche, also geht er. Nachdem er gegangen ist, setze ich mich auf. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser, darum will ich so schnell wie möglich raus hier. Mein Blick flüchtet zum Fenster. Es ist nebelig... Aber dieser ist anders... Er verdunkelt sich. Er bedeckt alles, ich kann nichts sehen... Keine Gebäude, überhaupt nichts. Eine Melodie erklingt, als wäre es von einer Spieluhr. Ich summe leise mit, jedoch kenne ich weder den Text, noch die Melodie. Ich bin so versunken in der Musik, sodass ich nicht bemerke, wie die Zeit verfliegt. Ich werde langsam müde und lege mich hin, aber ich lausche weiter der Musik. ,,Wie kann das sein... wieso ich... Mutter..." Die Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Ich weine, all die Gedanken, die ich eigentlich vergessen hatte, kommen mir gerade in den Kopf, sie schmerzen, schmerzen so sehr. Solche Schmerzen hatte ich noch nie. Nach einer Zeit halte ich sie nicht mehr aus und falle in Ohnmacht. Ein Monat verging ohne Vorkommnisse, ich wurde entlassen. Ich laufe die Straße entlang und sehe mein Haus. Ich öffne die Tür. Ich sehe hinein, keine Spur vom Kampf. ,,Miau." ,,War das Caramel?", frage ich mich. Ich höre ein kleines Tapsen. Ich renne in die Küche und da sitzt sie. ,,Was...was ist hier los..." ,,Hey.", erklingt eine Stimme ,,Diese Stimme... Simon. Unmöglich!", flüster ich. Ich stehe da wie angewurzelt. Plötzlich umarmt mich jemand. Ich wehre mich und entferne mich leicht von dem Körper hinter mir. Da steht er. ,,Was ist hier los.", flüster ich. ,,Vreni..." Fassungslos starren wir uns an. Dann begann ich zu lachen. ,,Ich verstehe, hehehe, ich schlafe, ich träume. Du bist schon tot und mein Kummer hat dich in meine Träume projiziert, Ich will es aber nicht. ICH WILL ERINNERT WERDEN." Nach einem Monat Auszug der *Zensiert* ,,... Nach dem neuen Erkenntnissen haben wir weder Hinweise noch Überlebende gefunden, jedoch wissen wir das es eine Frau, Mitte 20 mit kurzem Haar, daher wir langes Haar in einem Bett fanden. Wir fanden am Tatort auch eine Spieluhr, die ewig eine Melodie spielt, leider wurden uns keine genaueren Informationen preisgegeben. ..." Als er fertig war, klopfte es an seine Haustür und es war eine junge Frau. ,,Hallo, was möchten Sie von mir." Sie begann irre zu lachen. ,,Was ich will, ist meine Spieluhr. Jeder nimmt mir das Erinnerungsstück an meiner Mutter. Nur wegen diesem Unfall, mussten sie und er...Nein ich will nicht, dass sie sterben, ich will, dass sie den * zensiert* löschen und die Spieluhr..." ,,ich soll meinen Blog löschen, für solche eine Göre wie dir, dass ich nicht lache, aber die Spieluhr kannst du haben." Ihr Blick wurde von traurig zu finster. ,, So wie sie es wollen, alle sterben, in meinem Traum, sodass ich glücklich werde und zu dir komme. Mutter..." Die Spieluhr stoppte. ,,Ich werde nie aufwachen, dafür sorge ich...Mutter" PCV Die erste Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit